


Let The Rain Fall Down

by saviourhale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing in the Rain, Sara is cute, Sentence Meme, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re not thoroughly soaked, but she has an inkling it’s only because the mass of trees surrounding the track they’d been on. It probably has been keeping the worst of the storm off of them, and even then, they’re still getting awfully wet the more they stand there talking about getting home.</p><p>“Would this be a bad time to remind you we walked here as well?” Felicity says scrunching up her nose as she turns to look at Sara.</p><p>“Yeah, I just realized this too—crap, we’re gonna have to make a mad dash for it” Sara tells her and Felicity groans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Rain Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> from a batch of sentence starters, I wrote this for my best friend. the prompt was **"we're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"**
> 
> her version was much shorter and included other people, obviously. but then I got inspired to tweak it and throw in sara and felicity in it, this is the outcome.
> 
> title is obviously Hilary Duff's song because I like to think I'm funny and clever.
> 
> hope you guys who are about to read enjoy it!

“Oh my—holy—fuck” Felicity slows down and doubles over, with one hand pressed against a tree and the other hooked to her hip, she pants watching a bead of sweat drip down her nose and hit the musty floor.

“This is like the millionth time we’ve had to stop!” Sara exclaims from a few feet ahead, she jogs back to where Felicity’s desperately trying to catch her breath. 

“Okay, first of all—exaggerating much?” Felicity sasses, and it’s a miracle she can do so while she’s trying to concentrate on breathing in and out evenly. “Secondly—sorry, but not all of us are used to running this much! Some of us don’t usually spend the nights running around kicking Star City ass! Some of us stay behind and work the computers!” Felicity goes on in between pants while whipping her forehead with the back of her hand and glaring at Sara.

“Some of us are rambling” Sara says with a raised eyebrow, a smirk dancing on her lips.

“Some of us need to shut the hell up” Felicity mumbles startling a laugh from Sara.

“Need I remind you—this was all your idea” she tells her once her laugh has winded down to a soft sigh, “I should totally exercise more, I need to get into shape, oh I know—we should go for runs in the afternoons!” Sara continues in a terrible squeaky imitation of Felicity’s voice. 

“First of all, I don’t sound like that!” smack, “second, yeah, I know I said that—stop being annoying about it” smack.

Sara laughs lightly and catches Felicity’s hand in her own. Pulling Felicity towards her she mumbles “quit being such a grump” muzzling her neck and wrapping her arms around waist.

“Sara, that’s disgusting, I am gross and sweaty—I must smell so rank” Felicity giggles trying to push her away. 

“Shut up, you don’t’ smell at all—okay maybe just a little” Sara jokes, nose crinkling as she looks at Felicity, “but that’s okay because I love you” Sara tells her softly squeezing Felicity to stop her from squirming in her arms and lifting her up to swing her around. 

Felicity yelps and snakes her own arms around Sara’s neck, burrowing her face in the crook of her neck until finally, Sara sets her back down on the ground.

“You’re insane, you know that?” Felicity asks pressing her forehead to Sara’s shoulder, “and I love you too” she says looking up at Sara with small smile. Rubbing their noses together, she presses her lips to Sara’s and smiles.

Before either of them can say anything else, there’s a loud cracking noise in the distance and they both turn to look up at the sky. On cue, a tiny droplet of water falls from the sky and lands right on Felicity’s cheek.

“Oh hell” she mumbles looking back down at Sara with wide eyes.

“Told you we should have left the run for tomorrow, but no, little miss Smoak here was all like—“ Sara goes to mock Felicity’s voice once more when the rain starts to fall down at a faster pace.

“See what you do, you’ve gone and pissed off Mother Nature, this is what you get for making fun of me” Felicity harrumphs shoving Sara away with an eye roll.

There’s another clap of thunder, and then a strike of lightning is illuminating the sky.

“We really need to get home, now” Sara says seriously, Felicity nods because they really do. 

They’re not thoroughly soaked, but she has an inkling it’s only because the mass of trees surrounding the track they’d been on. It probably has been keeping the worst of the storm off of them, and even then, they’re still getting awfully wet the more they stand there talking about getting home.

“Would this be a bad time to remind you we walked here as well?” Felicity says scrunching up her nose as she turns to look at Sara.

“Yeah, I just realized this too—crap, we’re gonna have to make a mad dash for it” Sara tells her and Felicity groans.

“Oh my freaking god” Felicity whines, “yippee, of course, more running—just what we needed” she deadpans stomping her foot a little.

“S’all in a day’s work babe!” Sara laughs, her eyes crinkling at the corners, “c’mon, let’s get home” she grabs Felicity’s hand and squeezes it a bit.

They’ve set about two steps outside from the safety of the trees when biting cold water is pelting their faces and every other part of their body imaginable. Sara tugs on Felicity’s hand and they begin to run.

Felicity sends out a happy thanks to the universe, she stares in every direction and luckily most of the streets are vastly empty with only a few cars passing by.

Much too focused on trying to get to the safety of their apartment, Felicity gets lost on the squelching of their feet, and she hasn’t got but a second of a warning when she’s barreling into Sara’s back as they’re crossing an intersection. 

Another loud thunder rumbles up above and Sara’s just stopped dead in her tracks, standing to the side of the street as if there isn’t a storm currently falling on them.

“Babe, something wrong?” Felicity yells over the loud sound of water hitting the concrete. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to stop and feel the rain!” Sara yells right back with a smile. Shutting her eyes tightly, she faces the storming sky with arms wide open.

Felicity just stares at her fondly, then follows suit. It’s just like having a shower, except they’re fully clothed and on the street with cars passing by every five seconds.

“We’re literally in the middle of a thunderstorm, about a few miles away from home, completely soaked and you wanted to stop and feel the rain?” Felicity laughs in delight.

“Might as well, we’re already drenched, so what’s the problem?” Sara asks looking back at Felicity with a crazy grin on her face.

Felicity just shakes her head and leans down to capture Sara’s lips who eagerly returns the kiss while winding her hands around her neck.

They pull apart and touch foreheads letting the rain soak them through, another round of thunder ringing all around.

“Problem is, we might catch a cold! So as much as I’d love to stay out here and kiss you, we really need to head home” Felicity replies, seconds later another strike of lightning is tearing through the dark sky.

“Fine” Sara huffs with a final peck to Felicity’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> so there you go! I've missed writing smoaking canary and this was a cute short way of getting back into it.
> 
> I'm currently without internet connection, so I'm posting this through my phone, so hopefully it looks alright.
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I hope y'all liked it. xx.


End file.
